Contortionist
by Lovingly Insane
Summary: Damien/Pip.


**DISCLAIMER: South Park goes to Matt & Trey, all writing and plotlines go to me. Don't steal my stuff. I know people. (insert evil smile here) **

His legs looked long and sleek as he slipped on the loose shorts. They were black, contrasting greatly with his pale skin. Pip tied his blonde hair back into a bow and made sure the white bandages that covered his waist to his ankles were fastened correctly. He powdered his feet, hands, and arms, and walked bravely out into the pit.

He wore no shirt, only the shorts, bandages, and two black wristbands. The chilly winter air sent tingles down his spine as he ran forward into a cartwheel, then a flip, and another. He found the ladder and climbed swiftly, falling into a backbend when he reached the top, stunning the crowd. With another flip, he was up on the platform, a leg behind his head. He fell gracefully onto the rope, his thin but strong arms pulsing as he weaved himself around and onto it. With long, elegant steps, he was dancing on the thin weave.

He resembled a flower; the shape of torso, his long, thin legs, the gentle curve of his spine. He leapt onto the next platform and began into his contortionist act.

His eyes searched the broad audience as he 'danced' with the other tightrope walker, Ruby Tucker. Where _was _he? Where was Damien? They flipped to the ground. As they ran together to the next part of the act, Ruby turned, noticing Pip's troubled expression.

"You alright?" her voice sounded worried.

"I can't see him."

"He'll be here."

"I know."

They began to work on the trapeze act when he saw Damien, sitting in his burning glory, in the back row. Though he was still slightly menacing, Pip could see the joy and pride in his eyes as he watched the show. With a new sense of epic determination, Pip furrowed his brow and worked his heart out. His flips were five feet higher, his strides two feet longer, his cartwheels ten times faster. He wasn't tired or strained…but Ruby was.

"Fuck, Pip," she yelped as she limped next to him out of the main tent after the show. "Did you have to attempt to kill me?"

"Oh, Ruby, I can't believe it, I'm so excited, do you know what I'm, I don't even-"

"Pip!"

"Yes?"

"Breathe and start over."

"Righto. Oh, Ruby! He's here tonight, my Damien! He's here, oh my, I simply can't wait to see him!" He was nearly shaking with excitement. Ruby, with a groan, gave him a weak side-hug and took off for the main tent performers' trailers. He followed, grinning happily. He combed his hair out so it hung to his shoulders, threw on his normal attire and jogged out to the large tent once again. It was nearly empty, leaving only the cleaning crew and a few performers signing autographs. He searched desperately, but Damien was nowhere to be found.

_Maybe he left mid-show…_ Pip thought, biting his lip. _Maybe he didn't like it…_

With tears welling up stubbornly in his bright blue eyes, Pip turned and slowly walked out back to the small trailer Ike, Lexus (the trapeze artists) Ruby and he shared. The other three were gone already, probably on the way home. He climbed up the ladder that was fastened to the side and sat atop the roof, his chin on his knees. The air was cold; his small body shook, the wind blowing him back and forth… Streaming tears began to fall from his eyes. He wiped them away swiftly, feeling rather silly, and sniffled. _Why had Damien left? _

Suddenly, he felt the back of his neck grow warm; the feeling moved down his spine, curved around his waist. He stiffened as long arms swept around him. "Hello."

"Damien?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, Damien!" he exclaimed, turning swiftly and embracing him. He cuddled into his warm body. "I…" He looked up, his eyes still watery. "I thought you…I thought you'd left."

Damien's heart sank as he looked at him; he looked so young right now, a sad, lost little boy. His cheeks were red from the cold and his eyes were wet. "Oh, Pip." The son of Satan leaned his forehead against the angel's, inhaling deeply. "Why would I leave?"

Pip shrugged, his lip pouting out a bit as he looked down. "I thought you didn't like it."

Damien smirked. "Pip, you were fantastic."

"R-really?" He blushed and hid behind his blonde bangs.

"Yeah. I didn't know you could do that…" He kissed the smaller boy's nose, listening to the sweet sound of his giggle.

"Damien, thanks for coming. I know you don't like public events and such, but oh, it was lovely to have someone watching, my family does so hate the circus, and-" Damien silenced him with a kiss, grinning. They sat atop the trailer for hours, laughing, kissing, talking, anything.

"You know what's funny?" he asked the sleeping boy that sat in his lap. "You thought I left…" He smiled and looked down at the unconscious boy.

"But I clapped the loudest."

He kissed Pip's forehead and carried him out to the car.


End file.
